


Juro Solenemente

by Loquitcha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brazil, M/M, Portuguese, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loquitcha/pseuds/Loquitcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin não conseguia aceitar que dentre todos os alunos de Hogwarts foi apaixonar-se por Sirius Black. Não que Sirius não fosse apaixonante, o contrário, ele era tremendamente apaixonante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juro Solenemente

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter não me pertence, mas sim a J.K Rowling.
> 
> Esta fanfic é Wolfstar/SiRem, portanto, faz menção a uma relação homoafetiva, se não gosta não leia.
> 
> Me desculpem pela sinopse, mas não sou boa nisso, então, resolvi ser bem simples nessa parte.
> 
> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic.  
> A ideia de escrevê-la veio de uma matéria em um blog sobre os 05 estágios da aceitação da morte.
> 
>  
> 
> Abraços.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

**Juro Solenemente**

 

 

 

Remus Lupin não conseguia aceitar que dentre todos os alunos de Hogwarts foi apaixonar-se por Sirius Black. Não que Sirius não fosse apaixonante, o contrário, ele era tremendamente apaixonante.  

Remus sempre sentiu que algo o puxava para Sirius. Mesmo que James e Peter fossem seus melhores amigos, assim como Sirius, era com Padfoot que ele se sentia bem, que gostava de conversar e de compartilhar momentos de silêncios, embora nunca durassem por causa da incapacidade de Sirius de permanecer quieto por muito tempo. 

— Isso é pura camaradagem canina, — dizia James. E ele fingia acreditar para camuflar o que sentia.

 

 

Remus percebeu-se apaixonado por Sirius logo após o episódio do Salgueiro Lutador que quase culminou na morte de Snape. Nessa noite Sirius o machucou como nunca o tinha feito. Mesmo quando ele o acusou de não ser um verdadeiro Maroto ao descobrir que se tornou monitor — declaração que fez até James não falar com ele durante uma semana —, o fez se sentir com tanta dor quanto nesta lua cheia fatídica. 

Não era novidade a nenhum dos Marotos que o maior medo de Remus era tornar-se o monstro que diziam serem todos os lobisomens. Então, quando Sirius o usou para pregar uma peça em Snape, Remus sentiu-se um completo nada, pois nem o seu melhor amigo, aquele no qual tinha tanto apreço, não pensou duas vezes antes de usá-lo, como se usa um objeto ou animal que se descarta facilmente, sem pensar em como se sentiria ao descobri que foi o culpado por matar um inocente, ou pior... colocá-lo na mesma situação que a sua ao transformá-lo em lobisomem. 

Depois dessa noite, durante os quase três meses que passou sem falar com Sirius, e a convivência quase amiga que teve com a dor, Remus descobriu que o que sentia por Padfoot era amor, não amizade. E, assim, descobriu o que tanto Camões dizia por que Remus não sabia mais viver sem estar perto de Sirius, mesmo não querendo nem estar perto dele. Foi assim que percebeu que se isolar e negar não adiantaria.

 

 

Raiva.  

Raiva era o que Remus sentia por esse sentimento latente. 

Raiva era o que o consumia ao vê-lo todos os dias e não encontrar em seus olhos de tempestade a reciprocidade do que sentia. 

Raiva era ter que abraçá-lo e conter-se. 

Raiva era vê-lo com outras. 

Raiva era ter que conter o ciúme. 

Raiva era o que Remus Lupin sentia por si mesmo todos os dias desde o momento que abria os olhos. 

Muitas vezes se perguntava: — Por que ele? Porque tinha que ser justamente ele? —, mas nunca encontrava respostas às suas perguntas. 

As vezes Remus achava que Sirius sentia algo além da amizade por ele quando um simples abraço durava muito mais do que devia. Quando os toques eram mais do que necessário, ou quando o silêncio durava mais tempo que o usual. Mas logo depois percebia que se enganava ao vê-lo pelos cantos com alguma garota. 

Remus sentia mais raiva por não ter coragem de dizer o que sentia do que pelo o que sentia. Tinha medo do “Sinto muito, Moony” que sabia que viria. Tinha medo que com isso a amizade que tinham acabasse. Que os Marotos deixassem de fazer parte da sua família, pois sabia que, se confessasse e recebesse a sua negativa, não conseguiria mais conviver com nada que o lembrasse. 

Nos momentos de fúria e desesperança, Remus se lembrava de uma frase que sua mãe dizia antes de morrer: “ _a cada minuto que passamos com raiva, perdemos sessenta felizes segundos_ ”. E Remus preferia sessenta segundos infelizes ao lado de Sirius, mas sessenta segundos felizes por estar ao seu lado.

 

 

Um dia Remus recebeu um bilhete durante a aula de Poções. No bilhete, Amanda Collins o convidava para ir a Hogsmeade com ela na próxima visita. Não era a primeira vez que Collins dava sinais de que queria sair com ele, mas cego, surdo e mudo como estava, nunca lhe deu a devida atenção. Collins era da corvinal, pequena, loira e de olhos castanhos. Linda e perfeita. Linda e perfeita porque não lhe lembrava o que almejava esquecer. 

Para Remus, Collins surgiu, como dizem os trouxas, como o seu bote salva vidas. Era a resposta para as preces que se viu fazendo. A barganha na qual estava implorando para Merlin em troca de mais empenho nos estudos. Era a sua chance de esquecer Sirius. 

Durante o encontro Remus viu-se comparando Collins com Sirius. Ela mostrou-se aquilo que ele imaginara que fosse. Inteligente, racional, tímida e altruísta. O oposto de Sirius. E por isso nada atrativa. Não tinha a vitalidade, a dinamicidade e a alegria que exalava pelos poros de Sirius. 

Ela não era Sirius.

 

 

A lua cheia nunca foi tão esperada por Remus. Nunca pareceu tão convidativa. 

Depois do fracasso de seu encontro, Remus não via mais prazer em nada porque tudo lhe lembrava Aquele-Que-Não-Devia-Amar. 

Ao dar vazão ao monstro que residia em si, Remus esquecia. E esquecer era o que ele precisava no momento. Esquecer dos livros, das aulas, da guerra, de James, Lily, Peter e Sirius, do mundo... Abraçar a licantropia, que tanto odiou, naquele momento, era um meio de esquecer quão insignificante era. De esquecer o quanto sofria. 

Não havia mais solução. Só lhe restava contentar-se com o que conseguia da amizade que tinham. Como dizia o poeta trouxa Mario Quintana, “ _a amizade é um amor que nunca morre_ ”, portanto, a única coisa que o mantinha são era que Sirius o amava, mesmo sendo somente amizade.

 

 

— Moony? 

— Sim, Padfoot. 

— Você está bem? Você anda meio depressivo nas ultimas semanas. 

Olhando Sirius, Remus tinha a impressão que há muito tempo não o via. E realmente era verdade. Remus havia se esgueirado pelos cantos de Hogwarts, evitando seus amigos e faltando em algumas aulas. Tudo com a intenção absurda de esquecer o que sentia por Sirius. Mas o amor que sentia por ele não podia ser esquecido. Não era uma simples apaixonite de adolescente. O que sentia era complicado. Complexo o suficiente para ele definidamente aceitar que era amor. 

— Estou bem Pad. Precisava colocar algumas coisas em ordem aqui na minha mente, mas agora está tudo bem. — Falou Remus ao perceber que Sirius o olha apreensivo pela demorar em respondê-lo. 

— Tem certeza, Remus? Tem certeza que está tudo bem? — E abraçando Remus, que fechou os olhos inspirando o perfume de Sirius, continuou: — Você me deixou muito preocupado, já estava pensando em te levar para a Pomfrey. Ou para o Dumbledore, que chamaria seu pai para... 

—Sirius! — Interrompeu. — Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou bem. Verdade —, e diante ao olhar desconfiado de Sirius, confirmou: — Juro solenemente! 

E ambos riram pela referência. 

— Está bem, Moony. Só não faça isso novamente. 

— Não farei. Prometo. 

Sirius deu mais um olhar penetrante como se o estivesse avaliando e levantou. Em pé, Sirius rumou em direção à porta e parou. 

— Moony, eu te amo mais do que possa imaginar. 

E se foi.

**Author's Note:**

> "A cada minuto que passamos com raiva, perdemos sessenta felizes segundos." , William Somerset Maugham.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
